This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful sewing machine having means for effecting the sewing of material around a predetermined end point of a seam.
In U.S. (Ser. No. 449,830), now U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,080 the feed movement of the feeder is interrupted by the abrupt lowering thereof when the needle has reached the desired end point of the seam. By this arrangement a satisfactory sewing result is indeed obtained by formation of the last stitch in the predetermined exact end position, but it cannot be used in machines with needle transport.